Even If
by Only-A-Dreamer
Summary: AU- Even if… you die, even if… you forget, even if… you don’t love me, no matter what, I will always love you, and one day, I know you’ll come back, if not for me, than for our love that never had a chance. SK
1. Kill me

**Even If...**

Even if... you die, even if... you forget, even if... you don't love me, no matter what, I will always love you, and one day, I know you'll come back, if not for me, than for our love that never had a chance.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but do own this story, so plagerizers... BACK OFF!!!

Her body twisted and turned, lifting from the bed, as another roll of pain ran through her body, desperately wishing to make the pain go elsewhere, anywhere, just not there. She could feel the poison pulsing through her blood. Beads of sweat rolled as she grasped her pillow tightly, and buried her head in her pillows, crying and screaming "Sesshoumaru!!!" Her body curled into fetal position as the spasm of pain left her. She was glad, but not stupid. 'What am I glad for, in but a few seconds it will return. It always does.' Though it felt like an eternity, it had been but hours since her hurt began. She wanted, no, she needed to see Sesshoumaru. 'Sesshou, please come, please!' Not long had the thought began, before another burst of pain had seared through her body from the poison buried in her body. Her body again twisted and turned, the silk sheets doing naught but entrapping her to the bed. In that moment, she wished that she had not sent out the servants earlier. She knew they were standing outside her door at that very moment waiting for her beckon and at once would rush in, to help their mistress. She knew they loved her, and were in awe of her kindness, understandingness, and courage. For that same reason, she knew it were not possible for them to see her hurt and not be hurt mentally themselves. 'I am but a coward' she thought, her face set in a grim smile, as the pain subsided.

The lord of the western lands speeded into his castle, his body ramming into the door, caring naught of the pain he felt as millions of splinters pierced his skin. His demon blood was pumping furiously, with his now blood-red eyes showing immense anger and pain. The servants froze in the middle of their duties, none daring to speak, for none had seen their master in such a muddled state before, and knew not of what to neither say nor do, for fear of his wrath. "Where is Kagome???" he roared. "Milord, Milord! I am sorry! I am sorry! There had been an attack after milord's departure, and though we tried, we were unable to protect Lady Kagome from harm, and she had been hurt. She was fine for but two days, when the pains started. We do not know of how to help her, she is in the master's room right now," the squeaky voice of his loyal toad demon servant, Jaken, croaked. Jaken had ran to him as soon as Jaken had heard his roar. Jaken's words were missed by Sesshoumaru, as he sprinted off to his room, after hearing the words, "attack, Lady Kagome, hurt, and master's room." The only thoughts that he had at the moment were hopeful ones, and only of her health. 'Please be alright.' He soon found himself in front of his room, several servants huddled around it, some praying for Kagome's health, while others talked and hoped of her safety. "Why are you not in taking care of your mistress?" he growled, as the odor of her blood filled his nostrils. The servants began to answer, all at different times, but he had already left, and walked into the room, when he heard her voice, softly calling his name. His eyes turned normal amber at the sight of her, but became angry once again, as he smelled the air.

Kagome sighed Sesshoumaru's name as the pain slowed. She then turned her attention on her arm wound which had reopened, but had not missed the creaking of the door and had immediately turned to it. She was relieved and excited as she saw her mate, albeit her vision was now blurred from the poison getting to it, but she knew there could be no mistake. "Sesshou," she whispered. Sesshoumaru had rushed to her, and gathered her in his arms. He had never experienced any more joy than he did at that moment. When he noticed her wince, he loosened his grip on her, contenting himself to the sweet smell of her, as he buried his head in her hair. When he saw her open wound he became annoyed at the thought of her hurting herself by moving, and began immediately asking her, "Why have you been moving, you're hurt, and why is this wound open, are you trying to hurt yourself?" Kagome stopped him as he made a move to help bandage it, in a calm voice, she replied, "Don't Sesshou, it's no use, it won't matter anyways, you and I both know...ahhh," her sentence was cut short as her spasms began once again. She pulled herself from his grasp and began twisting and turning once again. Sesshoumaru was confused when she pulled away from him, but as he sniffed the air her words registered in his mind. The stench in the room was of death, and the thought began registering as well. 'She is going to die!!!' And although it was selfish, the next thought he had was, 'She's going to leave me again, by myself!' He pulled her in his arms once again, despite her struggles. Finally she was in his arms again, though her body was shaking from pain. She began crying at that moment, her voice trembling, "Ses..ssho... I was so scared. I hated the thought of dying without seeing you one last time, stupid, ne? It hurts, Sesshou, it does, take the pain away, gods, it just hurts." Sesshoumaru replied almost immediately, his voice full of confidence as he told her, "You're not going to die, you hear me, Kagome? I won't allow it! I simply won't allow it! You're going to get better, and then we'll always be together, just you, me, and our pups. You won't ever leave me. NEVER!" Kagome chuckled weakly as the pain diminished, partly at the confidence in his words, but mostly at the untruth of them. "Don't lie to me Sesshou, I'm dying, I know it, you know it, half the god-forsaken servants know it. I'm not even sure how I was able to live for a week, I should have died when the youkai attacked me, but I guessed I wanted to tell you I loved you one last time-" This time it was not pains that interrupted her, but an abrupt kiss from Sesshoumaru. As he pulled away, he looked at her and repeated, "You are NOT going to die! You are NOT going to leave me! You will NOT EVER leave me!!!" He gripped her tighter, as she began shaking. "Don't, Sesshou, please DON'T tell me lies, let me have one last day just for you and me, I think, no, I KNOW I will not live past nightfall, don't, try to comfort me, I can practically feel death breathing on my neck, just let me be with you, please, just no lies?" At such a plea, he could do not but agree. He knew that fact too, but he did not wish to accept it, but for her sake he would. "Sesshou, can you stop holding me so tightly, I can't breathe," she joked. He pulled away from her and grabbed a chair seating him at her bedside clasping her small hands within his own.

Seeing her in pain, set off bursts of anger within himself, at himself. He had never hated himself more. "It was my fault. I'm sorry, Kagome," he said. "It isn't your fault, Sesshou, it's nobody's fault, it was fate." Kagome told him, but he knew better. "Yes it is, all of it is! If I hadn't been such a bastard at the beginning we would have been mated already, not just a week ago. And if I hadn't been so insistent, we wouldn't have preformed the ceremony anyways, and your miko blood wouldn't have tried to purify the demon blood, and you wouldn't have been weakened during the attack. I shouldn't have even left the day earlier, I should have been there. Gods, forgive me, Kagome, I wouldn't have told you to do that, never, if I had known the results." 'I am the cause of this all! If I had recognized what a wonderful person Kagome was at the beginning, I would have done the ceremony when we were first married. I shouldn't have left the next day when I heard of bandits in my lands. They don't matter; Kagome is the one that matters, just her." He had performed the demon mating ceremony with her but a week ago. The ceremony had them exchanging blood, and it was because of her miko blood trying to purify his demon blood within herself, that she had been weakened, or she would have never gotten hurt. Nothing matters, only she does. Kami, I have never begged for anything, just don't take her please.' He was pulled from his thoughts as Kagome whispered his name while tightly holding on to his hands. She was once again moving, desperately; sweat dripping down the sides of her face, as she wearied herself. After such a long lapse, it resumed but this time almost three times as powerful, and she knew, in that moment, that were she to let it kill her, it would torture her to the death. Looking at her mate, she knew there was but one option. She would rather die from his hand than by this suffering. She turned to Sesshoumaru, willing her body to stay still, if but for a moment.

"It hurts, Sesshou, it hurts so much I can't describe it. Please, please help me." She implored him. "How?" he asked. She pushed herself up and over to the chair, entwining her arms around his neck, and buried herself in him, while he took his hands and moved them to her waist. Kagome lifted her mouth to his left ear, and whispered softly, "Kill me..." Sesshoumaru immediately pulled away from her, and with force, screamed, "NO!!! How can you ask that of me?" Kagome pleadingly continued, "Please, Sesshoumaru, I can't..AHH!!! I just can't live my last few hours like this. Please, Sesshou, because you love me?" She stopped and pulled away into the bed, as the pain reached an all new high. "I cannot live anyways; I would rather die from your hand then this way, please." Sesshoumaru looked at her, became angry at her, and for a second, even hated her for submitting and so easily accepting her death, but knew she was right. Youkai poison never allowed its victims to die peacefully. Looking at her, writhing in pain, his heart broke in half, and knew his decision. He nodded. Tears streaming down her face, as she tried to smile, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, thank you. I know this is selfish but I just can't. I would never have wanted you to do it, I really do want to spend my last few hours with you, but I can't, not this way, I'm sorry. I do love you, please don't be mad at me, please, don't hate me." Sesshoumaru climbed on the bed and gathered her in his arms, kissing her on the lips one last time, he told her, "I love you, too. Foolish girl, how could I ever be mad at you, or hate you for wishing to not suffer." Her heart tore apart too, as she looked at him. 'He deserves to know, he needs to know it would not just be your life he's ending.' Kagome stared at him, but between the poison and tears, she couldn't see but a blur of white. "Sesshoumaru, I should have told you before I made you agree, but... I didn't do it on purpose, truly." He looked at her, and asked "What is it?" "I wanted to tell you before everything, truly, but you were so excited about the demon mating ceremony, and so was I, so I thought this could wait. But... had I known I would have told you so much earlier. I'm... I'm pregnant." He stared back at her, his mind frozen in shock. Slowly he moved his head to her flat stomach, and could hear the two heartbeats, of the two, but grimly also the faintness of it. He swallowed hard. 'She should have told me' was his thought, but then it changed to, "I should have known, I should have been there, but I wasn't and this is my punishment, to lose both my wife, and pup. Kami, but the gods hated him. To lose both would kill him, to know he was killing both, but to make them hurt longer for his sake was selfish.' He hugged her tightly, and looked at her one last time; he raised his hand to her neck, while whispering "I'm so sorry for everything. I'll always love you." Her last words to him were, "Even with a choice I would have still married you, despite the ending. I love you, too. In another life." Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes, and was consumed by black as she felt his sharp nail against her neck. With one clean stroke, he slit her throat with a single claw. He let out an anguish howl as he felt her life leave from her. He softly laid her body on the bed, and left the room, the servants gasped as at his bloodied appearance as he left the room, but their hearts broke for him, as they peered at Lady Kagome in her death, a slit against her throat, and a small smile on her face.

(What does every1 think? Is it okay, I thought it was pretty sad, I was crying at parts while I typed it but then again I do have on sad music -Aimee ponders, finger stroking her chin, carefully- Anyhow, I think I can turn this into a full story, but if you guys don't think I should ill just leave it as a one shot, k? Review please, gracias, arigato, cam on, and plain 'ol thanks.)

Love and more,

Aimee


	2. If Only In A Dream

"Sesshou? Sesshou, come on." A soft shake of his shoulders awoke the slumbering demon lord, who had been resting on a hillside. "Let's go," a woman called to him. He looked at the enchanting beauty that had grabbed his hand and was currently tugging on it, pulling it, to lead to where she wished him to come, and only one thought came to mind, 'Kagome.' He abruptly stopped, and the action caused the young woman to come falling towards him.

Instinctively, he opened his arms, and caught her, hugging her close to him. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "Kami, I've missed you. Just the smell of you, the feel of you." Kagome giggled, and hugged him closer. "I've missed you, too," she told him. "Come on, let's go." She pulled from his embrace, which caused Sesshoumaru to growl softly at her. But it didn't cause the effect he wanted because she began giggling. She grasped his hand in hers and began pulling him to her destination. This time he offered no resistance. He already knew where she was leading. Every night since her death, he had had this dream. Always taunting him with what he could never get back, but he didn't care, even if it was just but a few minutes, they were precious minutes to him.

He was pulled from his thought as they arrived at the waterfall Kagome brought him to every night. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him. They sat on the soft grass in front of the lake the waterfall poured into. She really loved this place; the smooth rocks shimmered from water falling on it, trees half surrounding the area, and with birds chirping happily nearby. 'It's perfect,' she thought. Sesshoumaru had once again pulled her next to him, and the two sat side by side watching the water ripple.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. When she leaned over, and placed her lips over his in a kiss, he closed his eyes awaiting the loneliness he would return to. But to his surprise he did not wake when she kissed him, as he did every other night. Instead he was able to feel her warm lips against his, and he was filled with wonder, and want. He pulled her closer and roughly demanded entrance against her mouth. When she opened it tentatively, he tasted and explored her mouth greedily. When he pulled away, both were breathless, and he smirked as he noticed the lust in Kagome's eyes.

"Sesshou, they've agreed," she said happily. Never able to go into the dream this far, he was unsure of what she asked, and so he told her so. "Who are they? What are you talking about?" Kagome giggled at Sesshoumaru's questions, as if it was the funniest question ever. "Silly, you know who they are, the gods. They finally agreed to our plea, we can be together once again," she told him, her fingers pulling his bangs from his eyes, while lightly tracing the crescent mark. Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused now. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I'll be able to see you again?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, and he was overjoyed at the thought of having her, in the flesh, in his arms, to love, hold, and be with forever. As happy as he was, he was not fully convinced and so asked her, "This is just a dream isn't it? You're dead; you'll never be alive again. You left me. All alone, to suffer without you." With that last whisper, he pulled away from her, but Kagome managed to grab his sleeve, and told him, "No, Sesshou, I'm not lying. Trust me, I have missed you so much too, please, believe me." As Kagome looked at her fading image, she called to him one last time, "Just go to Shikon village, and we can be together again. Please." As she faded, Sesshoumaru made a dive for her, but missed, and seconds before hitting the ground, the world around him swirled, and...

The Lord of the Western lands awoke in a gasp, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Never before had the dream been so intricate. He raised his body from the bed and grabbed Kagome's pillow, which he had kept even after she was gone, for there was still the faint smell of her there, and he took a deep whiff. 'Had the dream been real?' He raised his clawed fingers to his lips, and when he felt the warmth that lingered there, he called to his most loyal servant. "Jaken!" Almost immediately the toad demon appeared inside the room. "Yes, milord?" Jaken asked, bowing. "Make preparations, for tomorrow, I, alone, will leave for Shikon village." Sesshoumaru told him. "Yes, Milord," Jaken croaked. He bowed one last time and left. 'Tomorrow I will find out.' He thought, and settled himself again in the silk sheets for what would be a restless night.

(Thanks, reviewers, even though there aren't that many. XX Aimee breaks down and cries. XX Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, I've decided to extend the story, but if u think its better as a one shot just don't read the rest, k? Problem solved, I'll probably update this later on the week too, so yeah...)

Love and More,

Aimee


	3. Blessing From The Heavens

Sesshoumaru angrily undid his complimentary yellow and purple sashes, and retied them around his waist once again. 'Dammit! Why is this so difficult?' He tried to force his hands to do his bidding, but they continued to shake with his nervousness, and Sesshoumaru regretted his decision to not let Jaken to do it for him. 'No,' he told himself, 'I can do this by myself, and after today, if Kagome is there in Shikon, she will begin dressing me as she once did.' Finally after multiple tries, he succeeded, and began to sheathe his swords by his side. As he slid Tenseiga in, a pang of hatred grew in the back of head aimed at his father.

'Has it really been only 50 years since her death?' To him, it had felt like eternity. It had only been close to 25 years after her death, when his father's will came of date, and Sesshoumaru had received Tenseiga. Of course, like all things he wanted, his father had given Tetsusaiga to Inu Yasha. Not satisfied with that decision, he had Totosai make a sword just as fine as Tetsusaiga, and for that reason he had two swords. He glared at the sword in his hand with hatred. He had hated it when he received it and his father too; for it was taunting him with power he had no need for. He hadn't needed it then, and still didn't, for the one person he wanted to save was already dead.

As the thought processed, he realized something. 'If she is at Shikon, I will never lose her again.' And he smiled, something he had not done in 50 years except in his dreams. He knew he was placing too much hope in something from a dream, but he didn't care; even if there was only a small chance of being with Kagome, he would still go after it.

-- --

Kagome gently scrubbed her wounds with a cloth dampened in hot water. She winced but tried to keep her winces low, and unheard. She knew if Kikyo found out she was complaining, she would once again raise her hand to Kagome. Kagome however did not understand Kikyo's hatred towards her. 'I've never done anything to her.' She thought, as the water stung her.

"Here, child." Kaede told her gently, handing her the dark green healing herbs. "I don't know why you tried to interfere child. You know your sister better than that." And at a last hesitation, she asked, "It isn't too deep, is it?" Kagome shook her head no, and began to ground the herbs in the mortar with her pestle. "I know Lady Kaede, but I couldn't let her kill the child. He's barely 7, and he's innocent, his only crime was being born demon."

-- --

Though the two had grown up together, the two were like night and day. Kikyo was cold and selfish, while Kagome was kind and caring. Even though Kagome had been adopted into the Lord Hiroyuki's family, found on his doorstop at only a few months of age, he had loved her as much as his own daughter, Kikyo. Lord Hiroyuki had been fond of saying, "Kagome, my darling, you were a gift from the heavens," and everyone would smile and laugh at his love for his adopted daughter, but in the back of their heads they had all agreed.

When Kagome had appeared at the manor that fateful day almost 17 years ago, the manor and village had been in a wreck. The Lady Hiroyuki had died but a year ago, leaving behind a 1 year old daughter, Kikyo, and a distraught husband. She had died trying to protect some villagers from a demon, which had been plaguing the villagers for some time. Being the miko of the town, she could not let the people go without help, and disobeyed her husband. Though she had been successful, the demon had promised revenge as his last words. True to his word, after the death of the demon, a horrible drought had wracked the town.

When Kikyo's nursemaid found Kagome at the manor's doorstep, a year after Lady Hiroyuki's death, she had taken her immediately to Lord Hiroyuki, and looking at the young, smiling babe abandoned by her parents, possibly for fear of starvation, he could not help but feel guilty and took her in, telling the child, "I will take care of you now, never fear." When he pondered what to name her, a sign from the gods had appeared, according to him. He had sworn to everyone who ever asked about Kagome's name, that it was at that moment, a shock went through his body, a wind from nowhere appeared, and his wife's soft voice whispered, carried by the mysterious breeze, "Take good care of Kagome. She will bring you luck." And so, she was dubbed Kagome. That night for the first time in a year, the gods sent a flourish of rain upon the village. Lord Hiroyuki could not help but go and give thanks to the gods for sending Kagome, for he knew she was a blessing, and she was. The harvest came soon after, and crops grew in abundance, and the manor and village was able to make many profits, and fix their shattered buildings, and the town continued to prosper. By then everyone knew about Kagome, and they never failed to thank the Lord and his adopted daughter when they came to visit and pay respects to their lord.

There had been a time when Kikyo loved Kagome, as Kagome loved her, but the love had seemed to disintegrate as Kikyo grew older, and noticed how much her father and the villagers doted on Kagome. She remained kind to the young Kagome, but even that left as soon as it was discovered by Kikyo's nursemaid that Kagome also had miko abilities, pure miko blood flowing in her blood, powers possibly even stronger than that of Midoriko, a legendary miko, rumored to be the strongest in the history of mikos.

Lord Hiroyuki was not blind and noticed the way his older daughter callously treated her sister but did naught but talk to her, thinking it was just a phrase. Despite her sister's angry yells, and harsh words, Kagome continued to love her and think of her as her real sister, even if they weren't really.

Whatever compassion Kikyo still had left, soon was taken when she heard of her father's murder by a horde of demons while traveling to a neighboring town. Kikyo's hatred grew for Kagome and even more for demons, and her once cold demeanor became even icier, her harsh words turning into fits, and finally, when Kagome tried to defend anyone who disobeyed Kikyo, Kikyo would hit her, both with her hands and a whip she had made for the occasion.

-- --

"What are you two hens doing here? I do not wish to waste my food supplies on those who do not work." Kikyo's ice-cold voice rang clear through Kaede's hut. "Nursemaid," she continued, "if it hadn't been for your years of devotion to my family and your miko experience, I would not have kept you after I came of age, remember that." And at Kaede's nod, she smiled cruelly and said, "Now, come. Kagome can take care of her self, now can't you my dear sister?" Kagome answered in a shaky voice, "No, I'm fine."

With that answer, Kikyo walked over and picked up the mortar and pestle which Kagome had stopped using, waiting for Kikyo to leave, and tipped it over, pouring the precious herbs over the floor. "I'm sure then that you don't need such wondrous herbs, with your power you could probably heal yourself correct?" and left, not caring of Kagome's answer, with Kaede towing behind, casting an apologetic look at Kagome as she followed.

Kagome stared at the spoilt herbs, and then sat down and concentrated her right hand hovering it over her left hand, as soon as she had willed it, a blue light had formed, covering her hand and began healing her arm. She bit her lip as she felt the tissue repairing itself, and soon her arm was as good as new. She then began moving it down to her other various body wounds. She concentrated especially hard as she hovered it over a deep wound across her cheek on her cheek; and winced once more as her split lip repaired itself. 'I hate using my powers on myself.' She knew the gift she had wore her out, and felt selfish using it on herself, but with no herbs she didn't have any other choice. 'Kikyo will take advantage of the villagers if I am not there to defend them.

She yawned, and rested her head on her arms, serving as a makeshift pillow on the dirt floor of Kaede's hut. 'I'll just take a little rest, I'm a bit worn out.' She thought, and her mind awaited the oncoming dream.

-- --

Sesshoumaru, whom had once been walking at a slow pace, began to walk faster as a familiar scent hit his nose. He was not far from Shikon, but when the wind blew at him, he could identify the smell of sakura blossoms. He stopped and took a deep whiff of the alluring scent, and there was no doubt in his mind of who the owner was. 'Kagome,' he thought, and in a flash, he was in the forest surrounding Shikon village. As he walked toward the direction of the village, he was stopped by an invisible barrier, and flown back by the force of it. His body slammed against a tree from the energy of it. 'Miko spells,' he thought. 'Why didn't I feel it before?' And as he lifted himself from the grown he noticed a blurred vision of a girl in a red and white miko garment carrying the same sakura blossom scent, walking towards him. 'Kagome...?' he thought.

-- --

Kikyo was walking through the village after practicing her archery in the manor's training room when she felt the presence of an extremely powerful demon in the surroundings of the village. She smiled evilly and walked towards the forest, where she had felt the demon walk into unsuccessfully tried to breach the barrier. 'Stupid demons, never learn, do they?'

She left the barrier of the village, and walked towards the staggering demon. Dressed in a white hakama with red sakura blossoms, the demon exuded an overconfident aura. She scoffed, 'The more confident the more easy to deal with.'

-- --

He focused his eyes and realized that the girl did carry a striking resemblance to Kagome but she was not, by any means, his Kagome. Her eyes were far to cold, and her demeanor was icy enough to match his own. What caught him the most was the scent that he had second to last smelled on Kagome before her death. 'Kagome's blood,' he thought as his eyes tinged red, 'she hurt Kagome.' In a blink of an eye, he had raced to the miko and slammed her hard against a tree, his claw tightening around her throat, and lifting her several feet above the ground, as he fought his inner demon to tear her apart.

Kikyo was scared, but she would not let the demon get the upper hand. 'Damn, I overestimated it.' When she looked at the demon, she noticed the blue crescent upon his forehead, and realized it was no ordinary demon she was dealing with, but a lord. Upon noticing his red tinged eyes, she knew if she did not comply she would die. 'I won't die by the hands of such a creature, I am not weak like that.'

"Where is Kagome?" he growled low, and his anger grew as he sniffed at the large amounts of blood she carried upon herself, and he knew she had not developed such a scent from one beating but from years of getting spattered by Kagome's blood, and his blood was sent into overdrive, his claws itching to tear her throat out.

'Kagome?' thought Kikyo. 'Of course, only she would bring such vile creatures near me. Stupid girl, as soon as I leave, I'll make her pay. For now, I'll amuse him.' "Kagome?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Whom are you talking about, my lord?"

This of course only angered Sesshoumaru more, for he could easily smell the untruth in her words, and his grip tightened. "Don't lie to this Sesshoumaru, you know of whom I am speaking. The one whom you have beaten so often that her blood has incorporated into your skin, and will forever intermingle with your scent." He ground out. "Now, tell me where my mate is."

-- --

Kagome woke from her nap, stretching her arms above her head. As she stood and walked out from the hut, she noticed the position of the sun, and gasped. 'Oh no, how long have I slept?' When she felt the presence of a demon, she raced towards it, for she knew that there was no doubt that Kikyo was there as well.

What she came across her made her gasp aloud, and she cried, "Oneesan!"

-- --

'Mate' was the only thought that registered within Kikyo's head. "I should have known, only disgusting humans would corrupt themselves with disgusting demons," she spat at Sesshoumaru. Any self of control he had left dissipated and his claws began digging into Kikyo's throat, when a gasp stopped him, and he turned at the familiar voice when the voice screamed, "Oneesan!" Immediately his demon blood pulled him to his fate, and he dropped Kikyo, who went unconscious as her head fell against the tree. At that moment he had forgotten all but his mate.

-- --

When the demon turned, she gasped once again only this time it was followed by her whisper of, "Sesshou..." and fell in a dead faint. Just as she was to hit the floor, Sesshoumaru had gotten to her, and gathered her in his arms. He lifted her hair away from her collarbone, and when he saw his mark, he could not explain the amounts of joy he felt. 'She's back. She's with me. She remembers me. That's all that will matter.' He summoned his cloud, and carried her bridal style as they floated home.

-- --

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Kikyo opened her eyes, and recognized her surroundings. Immediately the servants around her noticed and clamored, telling her they had found her, knocked out, asking if she had been defeated in a battle against a demon, and that Kagome was missing. By then Kikyo's blood was boiling, and she sent them out, brooding about her thoughts. 'Kagome will pay, her and that stupid mate of hers. No one embarrasses me like that. I will get revenge!' she silently vowed.

-- --

(Hey ya'll, wats up? Sorry it always takes me so long, I'm just that kind of person, but I will not forget my stories trust me! Neways, I hope you guys like this chapter, its my longest thus far, 4 whole pages, YES!!! And to my adoring DM: DAC fans, every time I update this story, it will take me about 4 days before I update DM: DAC, so you don't have to wait very long. Oh yeah before I forget, thanx to all you WONDERFUL fans of mine, in ALL my stories, I love ya'll, you guys are TOTALLY my inspiration. So i.e. more reviews, the faster I type and think, wink wink. P Juss playing, I don't want everyone to think, I live for reviews it's just nice to know wat u guys r thinking when u read. Buh-bye!!!!

Love and More,

Aimee


	4. Unexpected Reflections

When Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the castle, it was near nighttime, and Kagome had still not woken up, he was worried, but the scent of her recently spilled blood stopped him from waking her. 'Perhaps she is just tired. I have waited this long, it won't hurt to wait a few more hours,' he thought, as the servants opened the gate, and he headed to their room.

He laid her body on the feathery bed, after giving her another hug. He could not believe it; his mate had returned to him, to remain by his side. After her death he had never thought they would be reunited, except in his dreams. 'But here she is,' he thought, 'and I am never giving her up again.' He covered her with the soft comforter, and left to the kitchens, to get her food for when she would wake.

The servants had been as surprised as their mistress's return as Sesshoumaru. They were ecstatic as they watched Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome upstairs; for all had seen the happiness shining in their lord's eyes. They had rushed about to make her homecoming welcoming; some rushing to the kitchen, hurrying to make the reunion meal for their lord and mistress, while others ran to the dining room to set it up perfectly.

Kagome blinked once again, trying to focus her eyes. All around her colors of different lights melded together, blurring her vision. Finally, they focused, and Kagome gasped as she noticed her surroundings. She was lying in the softest bed, in the middle of a dimly lit room, which had to be the most grand and large that she had ever seen. 'What- were did this come from?' she wondered. As much as she wracked her head she could not remember what had happened after she had fallen asleep in Kaede's hut. 'Oh, what a headache,' she thought, rubbing a pulsing she felt at the back of her head.

The delicious smell of food began wafting into her room, and as much as she was scared of what lurked behind the massive double doors, she could not resist the call of her stomach. She opened one door slightly and stuck her head out, peering down both sides of the faintly lit hall. Seeing nobody jump out at her, or even walking down the halls, she quickly left the room, closing it quietly behind her. She followed the scent down the hall, then down a majestic flight of stairs. Finally she had traced it to another pair of double doors, though not nearly as grand as the ones from the room she had been in earlier.

Immediately when she opened the door, all eyes turned on her, and the servants immediately began bowing, curtseying, and asking of her welfare. Confused beyond compare, she made an awkward bow, and was about to ask where she was, when a worried shout from behind her, made her instantly spin around. "Kagome!" the voice called.

Staring at the beautiful demon before her, pieces of her memory began piecing themselves together inside her head, and she remembered what had happened. 'Why did I call him Sesshou?' she wondered, and then realized why his image appeared so familiar to her. 'This is- this is he, the demon from my dreams,' she thought.

As far as Kagome could recall every night since she could remember, she had had a dream of whom she believed as herself, and the demon before her. Though she experienced the dream, she did not feel as if it were her, for she never spoke the words or moved, yet the body she was in moved and her voice still floated, as if it were she. In truth, she always felt like an intruder, spying on a pair of people whom were clearly in love with each other bask in their love. 'Was that really me? In my dreams?' she wondered, before she was pulled from her thoughts.

Kagome quickly began turning red, as she realized what had happened while she had been thinking. While she had been tuning out, the demon had run to her, and pulled her tight in his embrace. She became flustered, and gently shoved him away, and though he did not get pushed away from her like she wanted her strength to allow her, it had its desired effect, for, after feeling her shove, he pulled apart from her, and looked at her, curiously cocking his head to the side.

Under his intent stare, Kagome started to get nervous, and began slowly backing away from him. Obviously, the demon didn't like that, for in a blink of her eyes, he had whizzed his hand out, grabbing hers, and holding her in place. When she tried to wrench her hand free, he growled softly; his cold voice breaking through the tension. "Kagome, why are you acting this way?"

Overwhelmed in a torrent of emotions, Kagome lost it, and almost broke in tears when the demon coldly stared at her. "Please, stop, I don't know you or how you know my name, but I think you're confused, let go of me, please," she pleaded while trying to pull her hand away from his tight grip. Sesshoumaru looked back at her, his confusion and frustration evident by the look on his face.

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as her words penetrated his mind, and he reluctantly let go of her hand. 'Does she know what she's saying?' he wondered. He swallowed again as he noticed the look on his mate's bewildered face.

'How can she not remember me? How could she do this to me, to us?' His bewilderment quickly turned to anger. 'No. I will not let her go again, I do not care if she does not remember me; I will do whatever it takes to have her love me again. Then we'll become as we were supposed to.' He vowed silently.

As he pondered how to do this, a thought popped into his head, 'She doesn't remember,' and he cheered in his mind for the realization that she did not remember anything, be it his past or their beginning. Here- here was the fresh start he so badly wanted, no more, he could do everything right this time, everything that he had always regretted after she was gone. 'I have a chance to change things, to make her love me, and have her not scared or know what I had once been or what I had once done.'

Okay peoples, how was that? Remember to send me a review how you thought it went.. Also people who are confused or want me to explain this chapter can tell me so in a review, and I will explain to you again. Oh I want to make an announcement of thanks to all my supporters you guys are so inspiring and would anyone want to be my beta reader, I got grammar issues.

Love and More,

Aimee


End file.
